Don't Fear The Reaper
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Sabía que no debía de temerle a la muerte. Después de todo, allí me reuniría con él. Universo Alterno. Regalo para Prota Makorrian.
Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : Universo Alterno. Este fic está insipirado (aunque en un principio no lo estaba xD) En la canción homónima de _Blue Öyster Cult._

 **Aaal** : ¡Feliz cumpleaños! No sé si te vaya a gustar el fic, es algo random xD, aunque eso sí, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti. Espero te diviertas mucho en tu día especial. Mis mejores deseos n.n

* * *

—Korra, ¿podrías, por favor, describirme a tu amigo, de nuevo? —Unalaq tenía un tono de voz amable. Quizá demasiado amable para mi gusto, porque no me inspiraba confianza en lo absoluto. Sus preguntas eran claras y las pronunciaba con lentitud, como temiendo que, si él fuera muy rápido, yo no pudiera entenderle.

—Es alto, ojos color ámbar, cabello azabache, piel pálida —Me limité a decir. Era la tercera vez en la semana que le brindaba esa información.

—Ya veo —hizo una pausa mientras anotaba en su libreta—. Piel pálida, ¿como de vampiro? —rodé los ojos. ¿Qué clase de loca creía que era?

—No. Piel pálida como de... un hombre al que no le gusta asolearse —concluí y él pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

—¿Sueles verlo con la misma ropa? ¿O ésta cambia cada vez que te visita?

Lo pensé durante varios segundos. Esa, en realidad, era una pregunta interesante, no como las otras.

Me sabía de memoria su rostro, y su voz estaba grabada en mi cabeza: al recordarla sonaba como si estuviera frente a una orquesta de jazz tocando en vivo. Todo era muy claro y alegre. Empero, su vestimenta... Eso no lo podía recordar al instante. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme. Y lo pude ver, aunque un tanto borroso.

—Él siempre lleva una bufanda roja. Y un traje gris, o quizá café. Luce muy elegante —Fue todo lo que pude recordar.

El doctor Unalaq asintió y luego me dijo que podía retirarme, que nos veríamos de nuevo en dos días.

Salí de su oficina sin mucho entusiasmo. De cualquier manera, estaba atrapada.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta que llevaba al jardín. Era mi lugar favorito del "Hospital Psiquiátrico" (no podíamos llamarlo casa para locos, al parecer ese nombre resultaba muy ofensivo y poco ético). Era un espacio de tamaño considerable, con grandes árboles y algunas mesas para que los lunáticos pudieran conversar entre ellos. Cabe agregar, que siempre había enfermeros al acecho, con sus uniformes blancos y los ojos redondos y negros como canicas pulidas, daban miedo. Ellos pretendían cuidarnos, mas en el fondo, estaba segura de que sólo deseaban vernos cometer una estupidez. Querían ver cómo nos peleábamos, nos poníamos agresivos y más locos de lo normal, para entonces, tomarnos a la fuerza y llevarnos a la habitación 12.

Habitación 12... Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con tan sólo recordar el nombre. Aquel recóndito lugar, ubicado en la planta alta, justo al final del pasillo con paredes blancas en su totalidad, sin manchas de suciedad ni cuadros que cubrieran su nívea perfección. En la puerta había una placa que decía "Habitación 12". Siempre estaba cerrada con candado. Según lo que escuché, nadie entraba sin "invitación", e incluso hubo pacientes que ni siquiera salían.

Los rumores eran fuertes. A ese cuarto sólo entraban aquellos que habían alcanzado el grado más alto de locura, o quienes hacían enojar con ganas al personal. En esas cuatro paredes te "purificaban". Se te bajaba la locura, o morías.

—Creí que vendrías conmigo al País de las Maravillas —Una voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. De pronto, todo lo referente a la habitación 12 quedó atrás y mi mente se llenó de recuerdos vividos al lado de ese hombre.

—¡Mako! —saludé emocionada. Con seguridad podría decir que fue la primera vez, desde que estaba aquí, que mis ojos se iluminaron. Hice un inútil esfuerzo por ocultar mis muñecas, incómoda con ello.

—Te estuve esperando —Parecía decepcionado. Su semblante, aunque no brillaba por ser precisamente alegre, se oscureció aún más. Entonces levantó su mirada, y se detuvo justo en las vendas—. Korra, explícame qué es esto —Se sentó en el césped, a mi lado, y con sus finos dedos tomó mis manos.

—Fracasé —confesé. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir—. Juro que traté de ir contigo. Pero algo salió mal. Ellos me descubrieron, me llevaron a emergencias y luego me encerraron en este horrible lugar —Todo lo expliqué demasiado rápido. Me sentí ansiosa. Él me miró de una manera inexplicable. No supe descifrar si mostraba compasión, ternura u odio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que esas imágenes salieran de mi cabeza. Sin embargo, sólo empeoré las cosas. Era como volver a vivirlo todo.

Fue un jueves por la noche, dos días antes había recibido la visita de Mako:

—Este mundo no sabe apreciarte. Tu existencia importa tanto como la de una roca. Ellos te ven, pero no te conocen. No te conocen de la forma en la que yo lo hago —susurró, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus nudillos.

Yo le sonreí, como siempre solía hacer a su lado. Cuando nadie parecía verme, él me hablaba y me decía cosas bonitas.

—Korra, últimamente me he sentido demasiado solo. En este lado no tengo amigos con quien pasar mi tiempo —Me confesó con la mirada baja.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que puedes venir aquí en cualquier momento.

—El problema es que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en este mundo. Además, no se siente como en casa.

—¿Y cómo es casa? —pregunté curiosa.

—Es muy parecido al País de las Maravillas. Pero sin el conejo blanco. Es un lugar simplemente mágico.

Yo me hice una imagen mental del lugar, con flores que hablaban, fiestas de té, y enormes castillos.

—Korra, lo que te pido es que vengas conmigo —concluyó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—¿Yo? ¿Y cómo encontraré el camino hacia aquel lugar? —cuestioné preocupada, temiendo que jamás pudiera conocerlo.

—En realidad, es bastante sencillo. Sólo tienes que morir —Lo que dijo, debió de haberme alterado, pero, por alguna razón, lo tomé con naturalidad.

—No puedo irme. No tengo amigos, pero sí familia. Mis padres no lo soportarían.

—Ellos no te aman, y lo sabes. Naciste porque tener hijos sonaba a un lindo adorno a ojos de la sociedad. Sin embargo, cuando creciste y mostraste cierta inestabilidad emocional, además de tu misantropía y gustos raros como coleccionar patatas, tus padres te encerraron cual Rapunzel en una torre.

Él siempre era así de directo, mordaz. No era algo que me molestara. Al contrario, le agradecía que fuera honesto.

—Pero no es como si me tuvieran prisionera, yo puedo salir de casa… —objeté, porque quería a mis padres y me negaba a verlos como monstruos.

—¿De verdad? Korra, te dan clases privadas en tu habitación, cuando hay eventos o fiestas importantes, ellos no te llevan. Muy pocos de sus conocidos saben que tienen una hija. Te la has pasado con una cadena invisible todo este tiempo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Le concedí, aunque con mi ánimo decaído.

—No tienes por qué ponerte triste —Mako levantó mi mentón y me miró a los ojos—. Yo sí te amo. Podríamos vivir juntos durante toda la eternidad.

—¿Como Romeo y Julieta? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Mejor —respondió con esa pequeña sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo moriste tú?

—Atravesé mi corazón con una espada.

—¿Y… por qué? ¿Hace cuánto lo hiciste? —El tema de la muerte me había puesto curiosa. Sabía que él era un fantasma, aunque, hasta ahora, nunca le había preguntado por su deceso.

—Me suicidé hace cinco años. No le tenía fe a este mundo. Encontraba el Más Allá fascinante, deseaba saber cómo era y por qué la mayoría parecía asustarse con la idea de morir. No lo entiendo. Aquí todo es paz —Su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad envidiable.

—Y, sin embargo, es bastante solitario —completé reflexionándolo.

—Sí —concedió, de nuevo serio—. Por eso estaré esperándote. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Él desapareció y me quedé a solas en mi habitación. Esa noche no dormí, pues mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en Mako y su lugar especial.

Dos días después intenté cometer suicidio. Hurté un filoso cuchillo de la cocina, corté mis muñecas y pude observar cómo la sangre comenzaba a salir. Se formó un río carmesí a mis pies, y luego me desmallé.

Recuerdo que alguien gritó, después hubo un sonido de ambulancia, y al final desperté en una camilla de hospital. Mis padres me observaron decepcionados, vi cómo hablaban con un hombre en bata, y días más tarde, ya me encontraba instalada en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Ciudad República.

Eso fue desde hace uno o dos meses. No tenía la certeza. En ese edificio las horas y días pasaban de manera anormal.

Aquello me hizo sentir como una completa perdedora. Tan sólo debía cortar… Y lo arruiné todo. Estuve tan cerca de acompañar a Mako, y ahora me encontraba en un hospital aterrador, con terapias cada dos días, buenas dosis de medicamento, y vistiendo una ridícula toga.

—Comenzaba a temer que jamás volvería a verte —le dije. Él mantenía su atención en los vendajes que cubrían las cicatrices de mis muñecas, posiblemente preguntándose cómo alguien falla en una tarea tan simple como quitarse la vida.

—Yo nunca te dejaría —contestó, aunque carente de emociones—. Dime que vendrás conmigo.

—Lo haré —afirmé decidida. Ya había estado pensándolo, definitivamente quería estar donde él estuviera. Sin embargo, el estar encerrada aquí, dificultaba las cosas—. Antes, me gustaría saber una última cosa: ¿por qué yo? ¿cómo fue que escogiste hablarme?

Él suspiró y sus cejas arqueadas cayeron. Solía ser reservado en cuanto a sus emociones y pensamientos se refería, aunque debía de comprender mi indagación. Después de todo, iba a entregarme por completo a él.

—Antes de ti, visité a muchas otras personas. Personas que parecían interesantes en un principio, y que al final sólo resultaban ser del montón, o, que en cuanto me veían, huían aterradas. Te observé durante un tiempo. Te veías tan frágil, ignorante de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, enfrascada en tu propio mundo. Presentía que tú no ibas a temerme. Quise conocerte, saber cuál era tu canción favorita, por qué te gustaban tanto las patatas, qué opinabas de política, qué constelación contemplabas más a menudo. Tenía un genuino interés por ti, que luego se convirtió en amor.

Yo no supe qué responderle. Me sentía halagada, me honraba que alguien como Mako se fijara en mí. Lo cierto era que yo también le amaba.

—Tengo que decirte, no puedo esperarte mucho tiempo más. Mis visitas a tu mundo tienen un límite —declaró, volviendo al tema principal.

—Descuida, yo iré al País de las Maravillas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí —contesté, contemplando su belleza una vez más.

Después, se esfumó sin despedirse. Noté cómo los enfermeros me veían, creyendo que hablaba sola. A veces sentía pena porque nadie más pudiera ver a Mako. Él era increíble.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue que lo conociste? —preguntó Unalaq, con la libreta de anotaciones descansando en sus piernas cruzadas, y viéndome directo a los ojos.

—Fue hace dos años. Yo estaba en mi habitación, leyendo una revista sobre huertos orgánicos, y de repente se mostró ante mí —conté, sonriendo al recordar ese momento.

—¿No te pareció extraño? ¿no te dio miedo?

—No —respondí sin dudar—. ¿Cómo tenerle miedo a alguien que te trata tan bien?

Unalaq arrugó el rostro y escribió algo breve.

—A veces confundimos malas intenciones con buenos tratos.

Yo negué con la cabeza:

—Él sólo quería estar conmigo, conocerme, hacerme feliz.

—¿Qué te prometió que te hiciera querer suicidarte? —interrogó, cambiando de tema.

—Amor eterno —contesté. Al final todo se reducía a eso. Pasar una infinidad al lado de la persona que más quieres.

La sesión continuó, con más preguntas sobre mi vida y algunos ejercicios de autoconocimiento. La hora estaba a punto de terminar, cuando hice lo que había estado planeando (no muy bien) a lo largo del día.

Me levanté de mi asiento rápidamente, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, le arrebaté su bolígrafo, y se lo encajé en el ojo. No llegó muy profundo y no le hizo mucho daño, pero aproveché su sorpresa para tomar una lámpara del escritorio, y golpearlo en la cabeza con ésta. Lo desorienté, sin embargo, alcanzó a presionar el botón rojo. Entonces una alarma sonó, y en cuestión de segundos, llegaron tres guardias a la habitación y me sujetaron a la fuerza.

Sabía a la perfección adonde me llevarían, era parte del plan… pero aun así sentí miedo. Una cosa era elegir cómo morir, suicidarte de una manera poco dolorosa. Lo que me harían en ese lugar era incierto. Sólo Dios conocía qué tan creativos eran a la hora de aplicar castigos.

Las puertas de la habitación 12 se abrieron. Los guardias me aventaron a la camilla y me ataron de brazos y piernas. Segundos más tarde, entraron cuatro doctores.

—Korra. Diecinueve años. Paciente con esquizofrenia. Atacó a su terapeuta, Unalaq —leyó una mujer, lo que parecía ser un reporte clínico.

—¿Hace cuánto ingresó al Hospital? —cuestionó un médico de cabellera gris. Hablaba como serpiente. Me causó escalofríos.

—Hace 54 días, por intento de suicidio y afirmando que tenía un amigo imaginario con el que quería reunirse.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, empezaba a sudar frío.

—¿Así que le gusta encajar bolígrafos, señorita Korra? —preguntó una doctora, la más joven de la sala. Vi, con temor, cómo tomó un bisturí y lo introdujo con fuerza en mi ojo izquierdo. Solté un grito de dolor desgarrador.

—¿Ves que no es lindo? ¿Prometes portarte bien ahora? —preguntó con falsa amigabilidad. Mi visión se había nublado, tan sólo sentía sangre corriendo por mi rostro.

—¡Hijos de puta! —grité con dificultad. Estaba en terreno peligroso, pero sólo así podría reunirme con Mako.

Los médicos no parecían sorprendidos. Hablaron entre ellos unos segundos, hasta que parecieron encontrar una solución:

—Probaremos con terapia por electrochoque —ordenó el médico a cargo de castigarme.

Me colocaron un electrodo en la cabeza y otro en la pierna. No pude evitar sollozar y rogarles que no lo hicieran.

—Una, dos, tres —Aplicaron corriente. Empecé a convulsionarme, sentí como si tuviera calambres en todo mi cuerpo y mis órganos comenzaran a retorcerse por dentro, el paisaje se volvía negro, un leve olor a quemado inundó mis fosas nasales, estaba a punto de desmayarme… y entonces cesaron.

—Probemos con más potencia —dictó, luego de dejarme "descansar" medio minuto.

Esa vez fue la definitiva. No tenían la intención de "curarme", me querían ver muerta. Quizá atacar a un terapeuta era algo serio que se castigaba con pena de muerte, o tal vez simplemente estaban de mal humor ese día. Ese fue mi último pensamiento, y en la agonía de la desesperación, me pareció ver a Mako al lado de mi camilla, murmurando "ya casi…"

En cuestión de una fracción de segundo, quedé inconsciente. Jamás volví a despertar.

Abrí los ojos con temor a lo desconocido. Me encontré con un lugar lóbrego. De repente me sentí pequeña y perdida. Luego, una ventisca me dio directo en la cara y entonces lo vi a él.

—No tengas miedo. Aquí estoy —Mako tomó mi mano y ya no hubo más oscuridad. Tenía razón: era como el País de las Maravillas.


End file.
